30 Memories of LockonXTieria
by FyreFlyODoom
Summary: From the lj group challenge, here are my 30 memories of Lockon and Tieria. Each chapter is a story on it's own and isn't related to the others. Contains spoilers through season 2 episode 8. !slash!
1. Ten Years Ago

1. Ten Years Ago…

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue me.

AN: AU- Lockon doesn't die and Season 2 events don't happen. And hint of SetsunaXSaji

* * *

Tieria was highly uncomfortable while sitting in his fifth gundam the Resistance. He was still slightly in shock that peace had finally come. It had taken ten years and too many deaths to get to this point. The world's three major powers had unarmed after it became clear that they were not going to defeat Celestial Being.

Now, Tieria and the other three original pilots, as well as a couple of later additions, were sitting as an honor guard of sorts for the official announcement and celebration. They were also going to be asked by Wang Liu Mei to step out of their mobile suits and unmask themselves. That had been part of the peace accords.

"Tieria, do you know where we were ten years ago today?" Lockon's voice came through the communications system.

Frowning, Tieria glanced through the see-through cock-pit towards the Silanthus. "What?"

Before Lockon could answer Haro spoke up. "Going away, going away."

This struck a chord for Tieria. "Oh… I remember. That was when we took a short vacation."

Another voice added to their conversation as Lyle from his gundam the Wraith put in, "A short vacation? We couldn't find you for two weeks."

Lockon chuckled as he propped his feet up beside Haro's resting station. "It was too short for us. Maybe after this we can talk them into letting us have some time off."

"Enough… It's time to make our appearance… Though I wouldn't say no to going to see Saji and the baby." Setsuna said as he began opening his unit.

Tieria froze for a moment before he noticed Lockon opening his. With a quick breath, he keyed the Resistance to open the cockpit and stepped out in front of the crowd. Outside, the people all hushed as the Gundam Meisters stepped forward. With a word from Wang Liu Mei, they all removed their helmets. As the questions from the press poured in, Tieria felt a hand slid into his and he looked up at his taller lover.

"It'll be okay… We'll get that vacation and go back to the beach house we were at ten years ago." Lockon whispered.

This made him smile slightly before he noticed that someone was asking him a question. Turning his attention to the speaker, he kept a firm grip on Lockon's hand as he formed an answer.

* * *

Thoughts? Comments are always appriciated.


	2. Omamori

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue me.

3. Omamori

AN: mentions of mpreg

* * *

"Daddy, what is this? I found it in that big box in your closet." The red-haired boy asked as he held up a brightly colored bag.

Reaching out, Tieria took it and smiled slightly. "This is an Anzan omamori. It is a form of spiritual protection your father gave me after we figured out we were having you… It was the last thing he gave me."

The boy tilted his head and looked at the charm. "He died before I was born."

With a nod, Tieria pulled the boy onto his lap. "He gave this to me right before his final battle."

"Tell me the story, please Daddy?" Snuggling close, the little boy played with the protection charm in Tieria's fingers.

Tieria drew a breath and began to speak softly. "As you know your father and I were fighting to change the world. Then we found out about you and knew we had to work faster so that we could turn the world into a place safe… for you…"

//Flashback//

"I still don't want you going into battle… You're barely into your second month and all of the information says-" Lockon was cut off by Tieria staring at him with narrow eyes. Seeing he wasn't going to convince the purple-haired man to sit the mission out, he shrugged and held out a purple silk bag, as well as his grandmother's rosary. "Then at least take these with you."

Accepting the small tokens, he glanced up at his lover. "I understand the rosary… but what is this?" Tieria lifted the silk bag.

Lockon grinned. "I got it the last time I was in the Asian block. It's supposed to protect pregnant people."

Tieria muttered and shook his head, but pocketed the tokens anyway.

"Keep it with you… Be careful out there." Lockon pressed a quick kissed to his lips and bent to press one to his stomach before hurrying off to get ready to launch.

Watching him go, Tieria felt a sudden fear come over him. Going to the closest terminal, he hurriedly locked out Lockon's pass codes. "I'll protect us all."

//end Flashback//

"In the end he died because of the injury he sustained protecting us… So now we have to live for him." Tieria said, having promised himself that he would never lie or obfuscate about how his lover had died, at least to their son.


	3. Do You Remember

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue me.

5. Do you remember…

* * *

When Lockon unearthed a large storage box from the back of their closet, Tieria could barely hold in an aggregated sigh.

Pulling it out to the living room, Lockon began to dig through it, grinning madly. His own curiosity peaked; Tieria sat on the couch beside him and watched.

"Hey Tieria, do you remember when Setsuna told us he was getting married?" Lockon asked when he pulled out a photo of the small wedding held on one of the islands that was formerly a base for Celestial Being.

With a little smile, Tieria nodded. "I don't know who was more surprised, you, Allelujah or Miss Sumeragi."

This made Lockon chuckle before setting the photo aside and pull out a small piece of metal. "Do you know what this is?"

"That would be a piece of Dynames that almost took your life." Tieria gently fingered the small scar barely visible at the edge of Lockon's hairline by his temple.

Frowning, Lockon played with the metal. "Why would I keep this?"

Tieria reached out and took it from him. "Because it is the only piece you have of your first gundam… I wish there were a piece of Virtue or Nadleeh left."

Gently setting the piece aside, Lockon leaned over for a quick kiss before going back to their box of memories.

"Why don't I go get some tea for us and we'll sort through this thing properly?" Tieria offered as he stood.

Lockon nodded with a smile. "That'd be great. Why don't I help and then we can get started on this?"

Nodding, Tieria offered a hand and together they went to the kitchen to make the tea, which would be liberally laced with whiskey to get them through the sad memories that were sure to come.


	4. Anniversary

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue me.

6. Anniversary

* * *

Lockon walked into Tieria's quarters settled on the bed beside the younger man as he was working on a hand-held computer. "Tieria, do you know what today is?"

"It is 14th day of June, 2306." The purple-haired man answered without looking up from his calculations.

Sighing, Lockon took the unit away from him and set it to the side. "No… do you know what today is, not what the date is."

"I'm getting tired of this nonsense, Lockon. What are you talking about?" Tieria glanced at his computer, but didn't reach for it knowing that Lockon wouldn't let him have it until he was done with his game.

With an almost sad look, Lockon tilted his head to study his lover. "What happened two years ago today?"

Thinking back, Tieria shrugged. "We were introduced. Is that somehow important?"

"I can't believe you said that. Of course the day we were introduced was important. That was the day I met the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." Lockon couldn't believe how casual Tieria was about something he thought was important.

Tieria seemed to recognize his problem and shifted to sit on Lockon's lap. "September 6th was the first time we went on a date. September 20th was the first time we kissed. December 1st is the day we made love for the first time… January 29th was the day you told me about your past… February 1st is the day I told you about mine… These dates are the ones I remember, because they are important to me. The day that I was introduced to this annoyingly friendly man who didn't understand that I didn't want friends isn't important. August 4th; the day I realized that this overly friendly man made me feel something other than annoyance… I remember that day."

As Tieria spoke, Lockon began to smile. By the time he finished Lockon was grinning widely. "Huh… I guess I shouldn't be too upset that you don't celebrate the day since you remember all of those days… For me though, the day I knew you made me feel something was June 14th 2304."

This made Tieria grow faintly pink with a pleased blush.


	5. I Promise I'll Be Back

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue me.

7. I promise I'll be back…

* * *

Tieria's POV

As he was leaving, he turned to me and said, "I promise I'll be back…" I knew it was a lie. How could he promise me that when his good eye was under a black patch and his hands were weak from the pain medicine?

When Haro brought the empty remains of the Dynames back, I knew that he'd knowingly lied. It wasn't done to hurt me but, in his own way, Lockon had tried to protect me.

In the years since then, I look back on his words and realize that I had known all along that he had gone out there to fight until he could fight no more. His words were all that had kept me fighting in that final battle of his and his death made me fight all that much harder.

Now I believe his words were more to the effect of 'I'll be waiting' or even 'We'll be together again'. At least that is the hope of my mostly silent heart.


	6. Sunset

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue me.

8. Sunset

* * *

Standing on the beach, Tieria stared at the blaze of colors across the western horizon. The last time he had been here was on the rare occasion that he had stayed on Earth after a mission. True, it had been because the Virtue had been damaged enough that it wouldn't withstand transitioning back to space, even in a shipping crate. Lockon's Dynames was down for repairs also, so the two Meisters were sent to one of the islands that housed a repair base.

//Flashback//

"Gravity always makes me half sick to my stomach." Tieria muttered as he trudged along the beach on the island he was stuck on until Virtue was fixed.

Sounds nearby made the purple-haired man stop and whirl. Lockon was laying on a beach towel just in the edge of the shade. The red-head had a pair of sunglasses on so Tieria wasn't certain if he was asleep or not. Just the sight of him laying there stirred an anger Tieria couldn't understand. With a vicious kick, he sent sand over the lax man.

Sitting up with a sputter, Lockon ripped his sunglasses off and stared at Tieria. "What was that for?"

"For being asleep when you should be preparing yourself mentally for our upcoming missions." Tieria gave the first excuse that came to his head before walking off.

Unknown to Tieria, Lockon rose silently and ran up behind him. Then with a quick grab, he picked up the smaller man and threw him into the warm water. When purple-haired man got back up to his feet, he was all but steaming.

Lockon wasn't able to help the chuckles that came out as he stared at the other Meister. When he was able to get his laughter under control he spoke to Tieria as he came out of the water. "Loosen up, Tieria. We have a couple of days of down-time. Suck up your prissy attitude and enjoy yourself."

"And how do you suggest I do that on this empty hunk of soil?" Tieria snipped as he tried to wring out his shirt.

Thinking about it for a moment, Lockon bent down and grabbed one of Tieria's feet and none-too-gently jerked it up. When the other man was about to yell or fight back, Lockon patiently removed the shoe and sock from the foot in his hand. Moving easily, he evaded the kicks and repeated the process with the other foot. Once he'd gathered the removed shoes and socks, he went to the blanket he'd abandoned.

Tieria was just a few steps behind him, trying to get his items back. As Lockon threw them down, he bent to grab them only to have Lockon put an arm around his waist and guide him away. "I'm going to show you how to enjoy yourself on a beach."

All but snarling, Tieria thought about fighting him off, but he found that he just didn't care that much. Finally relaxing he allowed the other man to lead him away.

//end Flashback//

"Hey, that's a pretty serious look on your face for being barefoot on a beach." Lockon's voice came from behind him.

Turning, he smiled slightly. "I was just remembering the first time we were on this beach together."

A hot smile lit Lockon's face. "The first time we had sex?"

"No, you pervert. The time when you ripped my shoes and socks off and made me walk on the beach to relax." Turning back to the sunset, which had gone past the blue and pink stage and was settling quickly into the orange stage, he leaned back against his lover.

Wrapping his arms around Tieria's waist, Lockon nodded. "Oh yeah… When you finally admitted that you have gravity sickness."

With a soft grumble Tieria nodded. "And you're still under threat of me withholding sexual favors if you so much as breathe that to anyone."

This made Lockon chuckle and press a quick kiss to the temple closest to his mouth. "Of course."


	7. I'll Miss You

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue me.

10. I'll miss you

AU after S1E24

* * *

"And you're certain you both will be fine without me?" Tieria asked as he finished checking his bags and getting them loaded onto the elevator train he would be taking to the Continuing Global Peace Conference he would be attending as one of the representatives from Celestial Being. Even after almost fifteen years of peace, there were still some who were worried about the continuation of peace across the majority of the globe. That was the only reason that Tieria agreed to go on this mission. There were too many dead in his memories for him to just let their hard fought for victory go.

Neil hitched their daughter higher on his hip and chuckled at his spouse. "I think we can survive for a week. I know my cooking isn't as healthy as yours but I do know how to make a good number of things."

Still frowning, Tieria looked them over and finally had to smile. "Yeah… You're not the idiot I always accused you of being… If you had been I wouldn't have consented to allowing my DNA to be blended with yours. Just remember to keep her on her schedule and make certain she eats some vegetables while I'm away…"

Nodding along with the list that Tieria had gone over at least twice before, Neil sighed and quickly silenced him with a kiss. When he pulled back, Tieria was silent and slightly glaze-eyed. "We will be fine. Go, do your part for continuing peace. Remember all that we've fought for and lost to get to this point… Friends, comrades… almost each other… And remember that I love you."

"I love you too…" Tieria replied before he hurriedly turned towards where his elevator number was being called. Just as he was about to step onto the elevator, he turned and called back to his family. "I'll miss you!"


	8. Wait for Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue me.

11. Wait for me…

* * *

//Flashback//

"Virtue isn't responding; Dynames, you should have a visual. What is Virtue's condition?" Sumeragi demanded after too many minutes of silence from Tieria's unit.

Firing off a quick round to distract the enemy, Lockon turned and shot off towards the Virtue that seemed to be floating 'dead in the water'. "I have a visual… There are enemy units closing in on it and it appears heavily damaged." He informed his comrades as he sniped the mobile-suits that were getting too close to Tieria. Putting on as much speed as he could, he tried to contact his lover. "Virtue… Are you okay?" When he didn't receive any response he began to speak, more to himself than to Tieria. "Just hold on… I'm almost there… Wait for me…"

After getting closer, Lockon took out the remaining enemy units and came to a stop beside the Virtue. "Tieria?"

A moan from the downed unit made him sigh in relief before Tieria's picture came onto his monitor. "I'm here…" The purple-haired man had a large gash on his forehead that was pouring blood down his face. With a slightly angry expression, he was trying to get the bleeding to stop.

"Don't scare me like that." Lockon said and then they were both distracted by further orders from Sumeragi.

//end Flashback//

"I could not have been out of contact as long as you said. It is only a light graze. I don't need to stay here or allow someone to stay with me." Tieria said as he allowed the on-board doctor to seal the wound.

Lockon shook his head. "You can ask Sumeragi; you did not respond for almost ten minutes. So, tonight it's me, you and Haro on concussion duty."

His light-hearted attempt at humor got him a glare and what could almost be called a pout. "Just get me out of here and rest."

After a nod from the doctor, Lockon took Tieria out of the medical bay. "Fine… we'll go rest."

"Good." Tieria stalked as much as he could, leaving behind a much amused Lockon to follow.


	9. Is it You?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue me.

12. Is it you?

Warning: Character death

* * *

Tieria was awakened by someone sitting on the side of his bed. Jerking slightly, he had the gun from where Lockon had stored it. Pointing it at the man sitting there, he hit the light switch and then just stared for a moment before growling. "What do you want, Lyle?"

The red-head didn't answer verbally; he just shook his head and reached out to touch Tieria's face.

"Is it you?" Tieria whispered as he set the gun aside and reached out for the man he was certain was dead. When his fingers brushed cool flesh he knew what was going on and began to cry. "This is a dream… of all those times you used to sneak into my room after missions to make certain I was okay… You never spoke, so I didn't either. I was awake all of those times… I just wanted you to say something, so that I could tell you what I was thinking… But you never did."

Still Lockon didn't speak; he just petted Tieria's cheek and smiled sadly at him.

Pressing a hand over the fingers on his cheek, Tieria cried softly. "Every time you came and left without a word and now I'm dreaming of you doing it again… I'm so fucking pathetic…"

"Not pathetic, Tieria… just very sad. But you don't have to be any longer."

Tieria started at the softly spoken words and allowed Lockon to bring him to his feet. "Where are we going?"

"There's a party we have to go to... and we're going to be late if we dally too much longer."

Lockon led him to the door of the room and when it opened it wasn't the corridor Tieria knew it to be. It was a large ballroom with many people Tieria thought he knew standing around talking.

Pointing to a pretty middle-aged couple, Lockon began pulling Tieria towards them. "There are my parents… They've wanted to meet you…"

Smoothing his hands over the pink cardigan he had been certain he'd thrown away after Lockon had died, Tieria made certain he was presentable before they reached the Dylandy parents.

Meanwhile, back on the Ptolemaios, Haro was bouncing beside the bed Tieria's body lay on. "Tieria… Tieria… Tieria…"


	10. Wonderland

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue me.

13. Wonderland

* * *

"Just keep your eyes closed." Lockon told Tieria as he relied on the self-guided car to take them to their destination.

For the trip from the elevator, Tieria had been under orders to keep his eyes closed. "Exactly what are we doing? We only have thirty-six hours before we need to go back to the Ptolemaios. The time should be spent either relaxing or having sexual intercourse, not driving half way across the city."

Laughing, Lockon leaned over and kissed Tieria on the cheek. "I want to surprise you. It's something I think you will enjoy."

"Fine…" Tieria kept his eyes closed until the car came to a stop and Lockon guided him out.

Lockon focused on Tieria's face as he allowed him to open his eyes. In front of them was an ice-sculpture park. "Does this place make you think of anywhere in particular?"

Taking a moment to think nodded and smiled slightly. "Ice Wonderland, near Heaven's Pillar."

"Our first date was there… But it wasn't put up this year, so I looked around until I found a similar one." Lockon said hoping he didn't look as embarrassed as he felt. He'd always been a fantastic charmer, but this was the first person he'd ever truly wanted to impress.

When the smile on Tieria's face got softer, Lockon mentally congratulated himself, before offering an elbow to his lover. Gently taking Tieria's arm and wrapping it around his elbow, Lockon led them off to relive their first date.


	11. Chimes

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue me.

14. Chimes

AU after S1E24

* * *

Closing his eyes, Lockon smiled at the sound of the wind chime lightly ringing from its position on the corner of the beach house. Inside he could hear Tieria softly cursing at the cake he was trying to make. The slow swaying of the hammock he was resting in lulled him into a light sleep.

The continued ringing of the chimes, made his half-asleep mind go back to the first time he'd suggested to Tieria that when they were done as Meisters that they retire to the beach somewhere.

//Flashback//

"You want to what?" Tieria's slightly wide-eyed expression made Lockon grin.

"We're going to have to give up being Meister soon… Our bodies are wearing out from the constant strain and this mission calls for people younger than us. True, thirty isn't old for most professions, but soon enough I think that the higher-ups will tell me to retire. When that time comes, I want to retire to a beach somewhere… I kind of hoped that you would come with me." Lockon knew he was taking a chance asking something like that, but he just had to try.

The purple-haired man in front of him blinked in shock for a moment, before smiling. "I suppose thirty is old for a gundam Meister… And it's only a couple of months away for you."

Feeling hope rise, Lockon reached out and pushed Tieria's hair out of his face. "So, you'll come with me."

"When March comes and you go… You will go buy that house on a beach and put in a nice kitchen and hang a set of glass wind chimes... And before my birthday comes, I'll join you there." Tieria murmured as he played kind of shyly with the buttons on Lockon's vest.

Slightly shocked, Lockon was silent while his mind worked through the fact that Tieria was willing to leave Celestial Being for him. "Done."

With a smile, Tieria leaned up for a quick kiss, which Lockon returned vigorously.

//end flashback//

Lockon's nap was interrupted by a loud bang and even louder cursing in the kitchen. As he was opening his eyes, Tieria came out with an outraged expression. "I take it there will be no cake?"

"No…" Tieria almost pouted as he eased himself slowly into the hammock with his lover. "It makes no sense, I followed the recipe precisely."

Laughing a little, Lockon wrapped his arms around the smaller man. "It doesn't matter. Cake or no cake, I'm happy just to lay here with you."

With a couple of put-out mutters, Tieria shifted into a more comfortable position and together they listened to the chimes ringing.


	12. Silent Night

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue me.

15. Silent Night

* * *

"Explain this holiday to me again… I don't understand its purpose." Tieria stared at the rather garish decorations that Lockon was busily stringing around their apartment.

Stopping, Lockon turned to Tieria and began to pick tinsel out of his hair. "Well, the biggest reason is the idea of peace and love on Earth… I thought we could all use a little of that. The less noble reason is the giving and receiving of gifts."

Tieria thought this over and shrugged. "I've never understood religion, or its purpose."

This made the red-head smile. "Since my family died, it's been less about the religious aspect and more about the memories I have of this time of year with them."

"Then I will celebrate your memories with you, even if I don't understand the holiday itself." Tieria murmured softly as he reached out and began to help Lockon remove the tinsel stuck in his hair.

Lockon smiled and leaned down to press a kiss on Tieria's mouth. When he pulled back he chuckled at the tinsel that had transferred to Tieria's hair. "Why don't you go put on the music files I pulled up?" Lockon gestured to the terminal nearby and the shorter of the two nodded.

Going to the terminal Tieria turned on the music and listened for a moment to the strains of an old carol before going to help Lockon with the mystery that was the tangle of the strings of lights.


	13. Video Clips

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue me.

16. Video Clips

* * *

"Haro, can you show me their first meeting?" A twenty-two year old Setsuna asked as he sat on a stone bench placed near the Dylandy family plot. There was a new grave beside the rest, this one with a plain stone making it different than the Celtic knot stone beside it.

Bounding on his lap, Haro turned and projected a 3-D image of Tieria leaning against a wall while Lockon walked in with Haro in his hands. "Lockon Stratos?"

"That would be me, but you can call me-" Lockon was cut off by Tieria standing upright and speaking.

"Your real name is classed a Level 7 secret and will remain that way. My code name is Tieria Erde; this is what you will call me. So long as you complete your missions without fail I will find no issues with you… Should you not, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Lockon stared at the pretty man in front of him for a moment before shrugging with a smile. "Sure… Tieria… That's a pretty name, kind of like you."

With a hiss, Tieria whirled and stormed out of the room almost running over Sumeragi as she came in.

Then Haro's project ended and it began bouncing again. "Love at first sight, love at first sight."

This made Setsuna laugh a little. "I'm sure that's what Lockon said… Show me the first time they were happy together."

Turning back to the empty pathway in front of it, Haro started a new projection. Lockon and Tieria were lying in Lockon's bed, barely covered by a blanket.

"It was different this time… Have you finally fallen for me, Tieria?" Lockon teased softly into his lover's ear.

Tieria looked a little uncomfortable before he sighed and smiled a little. "I suppose I have developed an attachment to you."

This brought a slightly shocked, but pleased look to Lockon's face before he pressed a quick kiss to Tieria's temple. "Let's get some sleep… Tomorrow, I'll get you to admit you love me."

"Of course you will." Tieria yawned as he snuggled closer and went to sleep.

Here Haro's clip ended and turned back to Setsuna. "So happy, so happy."

Setsuna could barely hold back the tears that wanted to fall. "They were, weren't they? Can you show me their last time together?"

With a happy sounding hum, Haro turned to the path and started the last projection. It showed Tieria standing beside Lockon as injured pilot was getting into his flight suit. "You shouldn't go out there… Your sight is severely impaired. The others and I can handle this. Go, get into the capsule and get healed. There will be other battles."

"It's like riding a bicycle; if you fall you have to get right back on. I'm going back out there and shooting as many of those assholes as possible." Lockon finished zipping himself in before turning to his lover. "I will be fine… Trust me."

Sighing, Tieria nodded. "With my life… I'm just not certain if I trust you with your own." With a quick kiss, Tieria went to get himself ready for the upcoming battle.

"Lockon, Lockon… Tieria, Tieria." Haro's voice seemed some how sad as he called out the names over and over.

Hugging the AI close, Setsuna rose and walked over to the grave stones. "I'm certain that you two are together… somewhere. And that you are happy there… Rest well… I'll take care of Haro. Goodbye, Lockon, Tieria."

Setsuna walked away from the two newest graves, happy that he had agreed to bury Tieria beside Lockon.


	14. Revenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue me.

17. Revenge

Warning: Character death (not Lockon or Tieria)

* * *

With a determined air, Tieria stared at the loud, red-haired man in front of him. The pilot was bragging about how many times he'd gone into battle against the gundams and how he'd survived by sheer skill.

//"Who do you think the loud-mouthed idiot is?" "I don't know, but I could care less as long as the mission goes well.//

"Well, aren't you too pretty to be in this bar on your own?" The red-head who'd been so loud before slid onto the stool beside him.

Turning slightly towards him, Tieria flashed his most seductive smile. "I don't know… I feel pretty safe around all of these solders." With one painted fingernail Tieria traced the metals and pins on the pilot's jacket, as he looked up through his mascara-coated lashes.

//"Tieria; why are you wearing a dress and make-up?" "Because I have to go undercover and it's safer if I do so as a woman."//

Grinning broadly, the pilot puffed his chest out a little. "Of course you're safe. What say me and you get out of here?" He suggested with a crude smile.

//"When we make love the first time it isn't going to be angry sex in the ready room." "How about 'slow sex in the Dynames'?" "That works for me."//

"Sure, hot stuff." With a pleased smile, Tieria led the red-head out of the bar and kept smiling until they were in a small area of the pleasure district, where he'd disabled the camera system. Turning to the pilot, he shoved him against the wall of an alley.

//"What's wrong?" "I don't like being held down." "Then you'll just have to ride me."//

The pilot held up his hands and grinned. "I don't mind things a little rough, hun… But why don't we save it for the hotel?"

//"There's the place." "A love hotel? You've got to be joking." "We have the time, so why not?//

Slowly shaking his head, Tieria's smile slipped away. "No, Patrick Colasour… What happens tonight won't be in a hotel room."

//"Aw, come on." "No… once is fine, but I'm never going into a love hotel again."//

As if realizing something wasn't right, Patrick stared to move away, only to become aware that the street was far away and there wasn't anyone close. Staring at the woman he'd picked up, he tried to intimidate her. "You won't do anything to me… I'm a pilot with the AEU."

//"Hey, isn't that the loud mouth from when Setsuna crashed the intro of the new mobile suit?" "I could care less. Focus on the mission."//

"And I am a member of Celestial Being whose lover died as a result of your actions." With a flick of his wrist, a knife fell into his palm. Then before Patrick could scream or fight him off, Tieria slit his throat.

//"I don't like taking human life so wastefully." "It's part of the mission… I don't like it either."//

Leaning over the bleeding man, Tieria smiled his most beautiful smile. "When you get to the other side, tell Lockon I love him."

// "I love you, Tieria." "What?" "You heard me… now say it back." "You're an idiot."//

When the light had faded from the soldier's eyes, Tieria turned to where he'd stashed a change of clothes and some make up remover. Quickly he changed clothes, braided his hair extensions out of his way, and removed his make-up. Everything was stored back in his bag and, without a second glance back, he left the alley.

//"Lockon? Come in, Lockon. What's your status? Lockon! Damn it… Lockon?"//


	15. Tears

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue me.

18. Tears

* * *

AN: mentions of mpreg and slight OOC

When Lockon walked into the quarters that he sometimes shared with Tieria, he knew something was wrong. The normally stoic young man was crying softly, floating free of the grav-plates. Hurriedly going to his side, Lockon caught his lover in his mid-air flight and pulled him close.

"What's wrong? Are you sick or something?" Lockon asked as he tried to get Tieria to look at him while he ran a hand over the purple-haired man's body.

Suddenly being grabbed in mid-crying jag wasn't good for Tieria because instead of the normal lashing out, he just cried harder.

Starting to get frantic, Lockon tried to figure out what was wrong. "Was it something I said? I did? Are you hurting from doing it a fifth time last night? Is there something wrong with the Virtue?"

A light shake from Tieria's head against Lockon's chest made him change tracks. "Umm… Do you remember that night we spent on one of the island bases? We stayed up watching the stars until the faded… It was so great. How about when we took Setsuna to that mall in the western block? Remember how we somehow managed to lose him and ended up at that old fashioned movie theater? What about the time when we spent-" Lockon's quick attempt at cheering his lover up was brought to a halt by Tieria moving a hand up to cover his mouth.

"You idiot… You didn't give me a chance to tell you why I was having an emotional fit." Tieria said through little hiccupping sobs.

Lockon smiled a little hopefully. "I didn't think you could talk."

Taking a deep breath, Tieria took the hand that had been patting him down for injuries and shifted it down to rest on his lower abdomen. "They weren't unhappy tears…"

All Lockon could do was stare at his hand and then up at Tieria's little secretly pleased smile before he admitted a tiny, "Oh."


	16. Please Forget About Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue me.

19. Please forget about me...

* * *

_**AN: I got told that this is very similar to another fic out there, so I went and looked and it is similar, but I promise that I wrote this well before I'd read this other fic. If you're the author to this other fic, I do apologize for the similarities.**_

Tieria was holding his emotions in as he went through the single box of possessions that was left of Lockon Stratos. He couldn't help but shake his head at the small tokens that the Irishman had kept. There was a small piece of metal that had formerly been part of some weapon that Tieria had never felt put upon to remember. Next was a rosary that he'd said belonged to his grandmother. Another object turned out to be a blood-stained handkerchief that Tieria remembered holding to Lockon's nose after the overly friendly man had been punched for trying to hug Setsuna.

Going through the box one piece at a time, he hesitated when he came to a letter at the very bottom with his name on it. Slowly, as he thought it might be a trick of his mind, he lifted out the letter and stared at his name written in that blocky script that was unmistakably Lockon's. The use of pen and paper was strange; the red-head had never claimed a love of the archaic writing style like Tieria did.

With an unconsciously held breath, Tieria opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. Closing his eyes, he breathed in once before opening it and began to read.

//To my lover,

If you are reading this then that means you're going to through my things, trying to sort them out. I'm sorry that I left you, but I know that it wasn't intentional. There isn't much for me to say, other than please don't come after me too soon. I wish you a long, happy life. There was a poem my mother told me after my grandmother died. I can't remember it properly, but it went something like 'better that you forget and smile, than that you remember and be sad.' That's what I'm asking of you. For a time if you forget about me, don't worry about it. I'd rather be a lost memory, than a sad one. So, until we meet on the other side of forever, take care of yourself, Tieria.

With all my love, your Lockon Stratos, Neil Dylandy//

Quietly crying, Tieria shook his head. "You idiot… I couldn't forget you if I tried…" _  
_


	17. Diary

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue me.

20. Diary

* * *

When Lockon found the small hand written book, he hadn't known what it was. After a few pages of either lists of things done or questions to be asked of people or Veda, Lockon realized what he had. "This is Tieria's diary." He murmured as he stared at it with an expression that bordered on awe.

With a quick glance around, Lockon flipped until he came upon the date when they'd first met.

//New annoying teammate… I don't expect much.//

That was the only short entry was all that could have been about him. Pouting a little he flipped until he came to another entry he thought was about him.

//Remember to ask Veda about 'arm around shoulder' and constant invasion of personal space. Is this a sign of the "camaraderie" that it suggested would improve team cohesion?//

Snickering, Lockon flipped to the date of their first date.

//Kissing on the first date is very forward, but I find I don't mind it.//

Lockon couldn't help but laugh as he flipped through the time when they were dating until he came upon the date of their first sexual encounter.

//Sexual intercourse is far more pleasant than any textbook would have one think. There is so much more than a simple biological process. Remember to look into different types of lubricants, the one he uses is kind of itchy.//

This brought a little chuckle from Lockon as he remember the emergency trip to the Ptolemaios' doctor when Tieria had a full allergic reaction the lubricant they'd used at first.

"Are you reading anything interesting in there, Lockon Stratos?" A voice from the door way spoke, making Lockon freeze and then turn towards the voice. In the doorway Tieria stood with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed.

Clearing his throat, a little nervously, Lockon held up the book. "It's nice to hear things from your perspective."

Snorting on a half-laugh, Tieria walked in and put aside his hand-held computer. "It's fine. I don't mind you reading anything in there. If it were truly a secret I would have kept it locked away."

The information allowed Lockon to relax and pull his lover to sit beside him on the bed. "Why don't you tell me all about how our first time went, according to your memory and we'll try to reenact it?"

"Do you really want to relive that awkward event?" Tieria asked with a raised eyebrow.

Almost hurt, Lockon was about to answer when he noticed the teasing sparkle in his lover's red eyes. Pitching the diary off of the bed, Lockon grabbed his lover around the waist and jerked him down flat. "Why don't we reenact our first time and with a little creative license we make it as great as it should have been?"

Unable to hold back a full chuckle, Tieria reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I wouldn't trade our first time for anything… but if you want to show me how it should have gone, I won't protest it at all."


	18. Last Meal

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue me.

22. Last meal

* * *

Tieria stormed back into his quarters, tears pouring down his face. Drawing back, he was about to throw a punch at a wall when he noticed a half-eaten candy bar on his bed. With a sob he couldn't hold in any longer, he sunk to his knees beside the bed and picked up the candy bar.

Just a short time ago, Lockon had been lying across that bed, eating that candy bar after a quick round of sex. Now, all that was left was that candy bar, a messed up bed and the vague scent of their love-making. Clutching the candy closer, Tieria sobbed his heart out.


	19. Pink Carnation

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue me.

23. Pink Carnation (I'll never forget you)

* * *

As he stood in front of the new grave-stone beside so many others with the same last name, Tieria closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed his tears. There had been no body to bury; the explosion had taken care of that. However, he had promised himself long ago that he would return his lover to Ireland.

/Flashback/

"When I die… I want to go back to my homeland. I want to be buried by my parents and sister in Ireland. You'll make sure of that, won't you?"

This brought a frown from the purple-haired man. "That's not something you should speak about… And talking about dying will only invite trouble."

Lockon chuckled and shook his head. "I just wanted you to know. I expect you to outlive me by many decades."

"At your current mission success rate, I have no doubt of that…"

/end Flashback/

Shaking his head, Tieria dashed away his tears and laid a single pink flower on the ground near the headstone. "The mission isn't complete yet… Perhaps it will be decades before it is done and we meet again. Try to be patient."


	20. Rosemary

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue me.

24. Rosemary

* * *

The smell of rosemary would always have an inappropriate effect on Lockon and he knew it well enough to stay out of the kitchen when Tieria cooked.

It had started years before when Tieria was attempting to learn how to cook. There were many unimaginable and undesirable meals that they had gone through before the purple-haired man had finally figured out how to cook.

When it first started, Lockon would stay in the kitchen and wait to see what he could sample. That was about the time Tieria started wearing 'THE' apron. It wasn't just any apron, but a slightly lacy number that he had picked up from a local market. It wasn't extremely girly, but the sight of Tieria in that apron did things to Lockon that usually had him running for the bathroom for some 'private time'.

It was one rather hot summer day shortly after the arrival of 'THE' apron when the air conditioning unit of their safe house went on the fritz. With the workers already overly busy with other things, and air conditioner repair outside of their area of expertise, the two had been forced to suffer through it. During this overly hot time even Tieria had forgone his slacks and put on a pair of shorts with a sleeveless t-shirt he'd borrowed from Lockon's things.

The red-head had walked into the kitchen to find what appeared to be a naked Tieria in only his lacy apron fanning himself while waiting for something to come out of the oven. Unable to help himself, Lockon had given in to his fantasies and had literally pounced on the man where he leaned.

When they were finished, Tieria was on his back with the spice rack spilled under him. The scent of rosemary drifted up around them from where Tieria's back had literally ground it on the granite counter top.

"Lockon? What are you day dreaming about?"

Lockon snapped out of his memory with a little jolt and smiled at Tieria. He didn't have the lacy apron anymore; it had long ago been discarded. In his hands was a large covered pan. "Just remembering when you were learning to cook."

Groaning slightly, Tieria set the pan down in front of him and sat beside him. "I would thank you to never bring up what a disaster I was in the kitchen at that time."

This made Lockon smile as he lifted the lid to the pan. "So what's for…?" He left off and stared at the chicken in front of him.

"It's rosemary chicken… Do you have a problem with that?" Tieria asked with narrow eyes.

All Lockon could do was laugh and shake his head for a moment before he grinned at Tieria. "What do you say that after dinner we go out and try to find you another one of those lacy aprons like you used to have?" What his question earned him was a glare and slap on the back of the head.


	21. Hopeless Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue me.

26. Hopeless Love

* * *

Lyle's POV:

They say twins share everything. Once upon a time that was true for us. Neil might have been the older of the two of us, by twelve minutes anyway, but he was always the one who wanted to share. Toys, candy… anything that one of us received we shared.

Then our parents and little sister died and the sharing stopped. We went our separate ways, knowing that probably we'd never see one another again. The moment my brother died, I felt it deep inside of me. Like half of my heart was gone. But I ignored the feeling and went on as if nothing happened. When I got so bluntly informed of Neil's death, I know I had to have looked shocked. It wasn't the news that shocked me, but the sudden remembrance of 'knowing' he was gone the moment it happened.

I ended up taking my brother's place as a Meister, as a terrorist… as a lover. The first time my eyes landed on Tieria, I had known as well that this had been the man my brother had loved, for the simple fact my heart went to him instantly. He hated me on sight, and I couldn't help but pursue him any way.

The first time he came to my bed, it wasn't my name he called out. When he slipped from the still sweaty bed-clothes he looked at me with angry eyes and said, "This doesn't mean anything… You're not him… You will never be him…"

As he continued to come to my bed, I received him hoping that he would see me for the person I was, not the one I looked like.

Now it seems I'm still sharing with my brother. I share the space that should have been his, the gundam that would have been his, the friends that were his and the lover that will always be his.


	22. Purity

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue me.

31. Purity

* * *

"Setsuna, are you a virgin?" The shock and laughter in Lyle's voice made Tieria glare slightly, but the words themselves took his mind to another time.

//Flashback//

Tieria moaned as Lockon attempted to breech him. The fact that it was a pained moan instead of a pleasure moan, made Lockon stop and draw back a little to study the face his.

"Are you a virgin, Tieria?" The soft words made Tieria glare and try to shove him away, but Lockon wasn't moving. "It's okay if you are… It just means that we will to take a little longer… Don't worry; I'll treat your first time like the gift it is."

Still glaring, Tieria was about to make a snide comment only to leave off in a soft gasp when the fingers from before returned with more of the slick substance.

This made Lockon chuckle softly before kissing Tieria's slightly parted mouth.

//end flashback//

"Hey, Tieria, are you a virgin?" Lyle's voice drew him out of his pleasant memories and the purple-haired man's glare hardened even further. Before the fake-Lockon could ask again, Tieria drew back and punched him in the mouth.

"Do not speak to me, you fucking imposter." With that, Tieria stomped off leaving a shocked Allelujah, a slightly smiling Setsuna, and a bloody Lyle.


	23. Temptation

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue me.

32. Temptation

* * *

Lockon couldn't help himself as he began to salivate at the tempting sight before him. It was like a buffet presented to a man that was starving to death. Ripe pale flesh hid the juicy interior. Licking his lips, he began to lightly nibble at one side of the neck only to be rebuffed when Tieria pulled away. "What are you doing? We just finished."

"I can't help myself. I haven't seen you this luscious since you agreed to nude sun bathing on the island." Lockon almost whined, but he held himself back.

His words brought an aggravated sigh from Tieria. "And I've regretted that since it happened. How did you talk me into that?"

Lockon paused as if thinking before he leaned in for a quick kiss. "You just can't resist my charm."

This earned him a half-glare before Tieria pulled the covers up from where they had been pushed to the end of the bed. "If that's the case, then I must be losing my sense."

"Come on… You enjoyed the beach. Remember the warmth all over your skin… The gentle breeze blowing over your parts that are usually covered… the water that lapped at your feet." Lockon whispered trying to put him back in the mind set from their time at the beach.

Tieria rolled to stare at him. "Or how about the sunburn I had on my ass and the sand that went places I didn't want it to?"

Lockon frowned. "I thought you enjoyed yourself out there."

Sighing, Tieria nodded a little and admitted grudgingly. "It was nice except the burn and the sand…"

"I knew it…" Lockon leaned down to nibble at Tieria's neck. "And I wasn't trying to start anything; I just wanted a little snack."

This got him a glare and huff as Tieria rolled over away from him and told Haro to turn off the lights.

After a moment Tieria scooted back against him and Lockon wrapped an arm around him. "Save your snacking for in the morning. We need to sleep."

Tieria's words made Lockon smile and snuggle him closer before whispering a quick goodnight, which Tieria returned.


	24. Danger

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue me.

33. Danger

* * *

"Dynames? Please respond… Lockon, are you okay?" The female voice came to him from a distance as he breathed slowly because of an unimaginable weight on his chest. The voice was familiar and it took a moment to place it. Flashes of memory ran across his mind. Long pink pair… kind smile… like Amy's… Feldt… That was it… He knew her.

Feldt spoke again, this time a little more upset. "Dynames, hold on. Setsuna is on his way…"

//Setsuna?// the name brought memory as Feldt's voice had. A young boy with the eyes of an old soldier… Silent… Steady… and so very sad without even realizing it… Yes, he knew this person too.

A jolt roused him momentarily before pain knocked him completely out.

When he came around again, he was in an enclosed place and there were more voices nearby.

"Come on… You need to at least go shower and get something to eat. I can sit here with him… and the doctor is right there. He'll be fine."

The gentle tone made him frown thoughtfully before he came up with a name to match it. Allelujah… The two faced man… One eye that of a comrade and the other the eye of a killer…

However it was the answering voice that gave him pause.

"I will stay right here until he wakes up… I don't want him to wake up and believe that I left him…"

The soft words made him smile in his mind. This voice he knew as well. Tieria… First he was an ally, then a comrade, next a friend, and finally a lover. Yes, lover. This voice belonged to his lover. He could remember the sound of that voice calling out his name in passion and cursing him for his lack of a sense of duty. Weakly, he reached out to that voice.

The movement must have caught their attention and a hand wrapped around his.

"I'm here, Lockon… just as I said I would be should you ever screw up a mission badly enough to need hospitalization." Tieria murmured as he grasped the hand Lockon had reached out.

The soft palms against his made him smile as he remembered the rest of Tieria's skin. The slightly calloused tips of his fingers, the tenderness of his inner thigh, the ticklish spot behind his knees… All of these places he remembered.

A relieved sigh feathered over his face before his lover spoke. "You almost died this time, you idiot."

He didn't respond anymore than to smile a little and fade back to unconsciousness.


	25. Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue me.

34. Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star

* * *

Allelujah walked by whistling something and was slightly shocked when Tieria lashed out and grabbed him roughly by the upper arm. "Did you need something?"

"What is that you're whistling?" The purple haired man demanded with narrow eyes.

"Umm… Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star… Come on, Tieria. Even you must know that one. I'm pretty sure even Setsuna knows it." Allelujah said with an incredulous smile.

All he received was a glare before Tieria whirled and stormed off.

Back in his quarters, Tieria all but threw himself into his chair and tilted his head back with his eyes closed. Breathing out slowly, he began to hum the soft melody that he had heard Lockon hum many nights after their sexual rendezvous.


	26. Eternity

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue me.

35. Eternity

Warning: Character Death

* * *

//I remember… being a fighter.//

Lockon tried to force his mind to work, but all he could remember was that there was a battle. He remembered that he was trying to change the world. He had to make the world safe so that children didn't have to worry about losing their families.

//I remember… being a friend.//

The next thing his mind shifted to was Setsuna and Allelujah. Two men who fought for the same cause he did. They often would sit after the missions and planning sessions were done and just keep one another company playing cards or watching television.

//I remember… being a lover.//

Lockon smiled when his mind shifted to Tieria, his beautiful pale lover. There were many nights that they would make love until Tieria insisted that they stop to sleep so that they could be fresh for the upcoming interventions. The sparkles in Tieria's red-eyes when he became aroused… The tender area of Tieria's wrist which he loved to have nibbled on… There were so many memories that Lockon's mind took forever to sort through them.

//I remember… dying.//

That was why he couldn't focus. He had been forced to leave his gundam in the care of Haro while he went out to finish his mission. After attaching his sites to what would be his death, he had taken out one final target before the cannon had exploded. So, what he was experiencing now was death: the final lover, the grim reaper… eternity.


	27. Death

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue me.

28. Death

* * *

When Tieria posed the question to him, Lockon had to take a moment and simply stare. "What was that?"

"Why are humans so fascinated with death?" Tieria asked again as he set aside his reading material and looked at his lover. It was the one question that Veda had never been able to answer satisfactorily for him.

The question brought flashes through his mind: age eight when he'd had to attend his grandmother's funeral, the bomb and the sheet draped bodies of his mother, father and sister, the numerous dead on both side of the conflict they fought it… The list of dead people in his memory was long enough that Lockon's eye slid closed as he thought back over them. After a moment of silence, he drew a short breath and spoke softly. "I suppose it's because it is the one thing that ties us together as a people."

Tieria tilted his head and frowned. "Ties people together? How?"

"Because we know that every human… or Innovator… will one day die. It's almost a comfort measure for some. To know that suffering does end… The wicked will be gone… and the good will rest." Lockon pulled his lover close and held on tightly.

Seeming to accept this Tieria allowed the physical contact. "Only a human would find that comforting… Though, I do understand about why someone would wish for an end to the fighting."

Lockon smiled and kissed the top of his purple head before settling in for a long, comfortable snuggle.


	28. Love You For a Life Time

27. Love you for a life time

As Tieria walked down the hall way of the beach house he and Lockon had shared for almost fifteen years, he had to pause at the photo of the wedding. In the photo Tieria had an outraged expression that was partially covered with the cake a laughing Lockon had shoved in it.

Chuckling softly, Tieria ran his finger over the frame as he remembered that day.

//Flashback//

"Are you ready?" Setsuna asked as he slowly pulled at the sleeves of the white shirt that he'd been forced into for the wedding.

Unwilling to admit to the butterflies in his stomach, Tieria just nodded his head.

As if sensing his weakness, Setsuna almost smiled before he gestured to the door. "You have to be, because it's time."

Tieria's head shot up and stared at the door that led to the beach where they were getting married. Finally unable to keep his feelings hidden, Tieria shot to his feet and ran for the bathroom.

A few moments later a gentle hand against his neck made him look up from the toilet. Lockon smiled at him and petted his hair back. "You okay? I never expected you to be the nervous one."

"I'm not okay, you idiot. I can't be a spouse… I'm barely human. What do I know about being someone's partner…? I will admit that I'm a cold bitch…" The more Tieria spoke the more panicked his voice became. In his head he knew that he had succumbed to the phenomenon known as 'jitters'. Logically he knew that there was no reason for his nerves, but that didn't seem to stop them. Usually he was so in control of his emotions, but for some reason he just couldn't on that day.

Rising, Lockon grabbed a cup and got some water from the sink and held it out to him. "Here, rinse your mouth. It's going to be okay."

"How, Lockon Stratos, can you be so calm?" Tieria demanded after he'd rinsed his mouth.

"Simple… I'm not really calm. I've kind of put myself into mission mode to get through the day." Lockon chuckled, as he pulled Tieria to his feet and then into a hug.

This information made Tieria stop and then straighten. "Mission? You're thinking of our wedding as a mission?"

Lockon nodded with a self-deprecating smile. "It's the only way that I'm going to get through this without puking on your boots."

Once he'd processed this information, Tieria relaxed. "I suppose it's okay if you're nervous as well… So, a mission? I think I can do that as well."

"I should think so. If you can survive being a member of Celestial Being, then you can definitely survive getting married." Lockon stepped back and started to the door. Glancing over his shoulder, Lockon grinned brightly. "I've titled the mission 'Love you for a life time'… thought you might want to know what to call it in your mission log."

Glaring, Tieria drew back and threw the cup Lockon had given him water in. The red-head barely got out of the way as he literally ran out of the room.

After he was certain his partner-to-be was gone, Tieria looked in the mirror and smiled a little to himself. "Mission: Love you for a life time, huh? I guess this is 'Mission start'."

//end flashback//

When two arms wrapped around him, Tieria was brought out of his memories. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled at Lockon.

"Remember the wedding? Ahh… how much fun was that? Expect where Allelujah got drunk and tried to grope the cake because he thought it was a pretty lady in white." Lockon said as he balanced his chin on Tieria's shoulder.

"I was remembering your words before the ceremony. As I see it now, I'm on mission stage 15." Tieria said as he turned and walked to sit on the couch, Lockon sitting right beside him.

Lockon looked confused for a moment before he began to chuckle when he remembered his tool for getting through the wedding. "Stage 15? What does Stage 15 involve?"

Tieria seemed to think about it for a moment before he spoke in a very serious voice. "Part 1: keep the children's education up. Part 2: attempt to convince you that another child is necessary for the mental health of the other two. Part 3: a- love you at least twice a night, b- once in the day time, everyday. Part 4: tell you I love you. Part 5: get you to say that you love me. Part 6-"

Reaching out, Lockon silenced his husband with a kiss. When he pulled back, Lockon tilted his head to one side. "I see you're very serious about the mission… We will have a meeting about seeing to Part 3b." With a soft growl and a smirk, Lockon used a deft move to roll Tieria under him on the couch.

"Understood. Commence Mission: Love you for a life time part 3b." Tieria said with a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Lockon's neck and titled his face up for kiss.


	29. Sky Blue

29. Sky blue

"You want me to wear what?" Tieria stood in front of his lover with his arms crossed in a defensive position.

Lockon grinned and held up the sky blue dress. "I found the pictures of your little information retrieval expedition… the one where you wore that red dress. I didn't care for the color or the cut, but I loved the sight of your leg peaking through that slit."

Growling, Tieria snatched the dress and threw it aside, just as he mentally threw aside the memories of his dance with Ribbons. That had been in the time when he'd believed that Lockon was dead and he was stuck with the fake-Lockon Stratos, Lyle. "That is not from a time I care to remember, Lockon."

"I know it was bad for you, believing I was dead… But I came back to you." Lockon said with a small sad smile.

Tieria looked at him and shook his head before picking up the dress. "Okay… but if I do this, you're going to waltz with me to create some good memories of cross-dressing and dancing. Understand?"

Lockon's mouth dropped open for a moment before he grinned and nodded. "Great… I'll just got find some good music and move the furniture from the front veranda."

"I hope you know that I'm going to make you pay for this." Tieria grinned slightly before turning to go put the dress on.

This side comment made Lockon pale slightly before he shrugged it off, knowing that whatever his lover asked of him he would do just for the joy of making new memories for Tieria about dresses and waltzes.


	30. Memories

30. Memories

"What is your happiest memory?" Lockon surprised himself as he asked Tieria. He'd been thinking about his own memories and was trying to decide which one was his best and his worst. For him it was difficult, but he had been wondering if the Innovator would have better luck sorting through his memories.

Tieria looked up from the cake he was stirring by hand. "What makes you asked such a question?"

Shrugging, Lockon quickly snatched a finger-full of cake batter to taste before stepping out of Tieria's reach. "I was just trying to figure out what mine was and I realized I couldn't pick just one."

With a slightly contemplative frown, Tieria thought for a moment before nodding to himself. "The first time you said that you loved me. At that time I had been taught that love was anything more than an emotion made up to support procreation rates. But when you told me that you had this look in your eyes… You weren't giving in to the need to spawn. It was what made me begin to shift towards humanity. If love was real, then perhaps some of the other things I had been taught was false as well. Perhaps what I was feeling was more than sexual urges… perhaps what you said to me was true… perhaps I should think for myself… It was truly the happiest of my memories, even if at the time I didn't realize it to be happiness."

"Now I feel kind of bad. Not only do I not know what my happiest memory is, but I really doubt that it's as impressive as that." Lockon said as he leaned over and stole another taste of the cake batter.

Tieria set aside his cake and stared his taller lover. "Might I suggest that you not attempt to find your happiest memory, but instead try to make even more happy memories?"

This made Lockon chuckle softly before grabbing the abandoned bowl. "I suppose you've got a point."

"Also, I find all memories to be happy ones." Tieria smiled as he watched Lockon eat the batter, internally pleased that he had already got one cake safely into the oven.

Lockon frowned. "How so?"

Tieria's smile got softer as he reached out and removed some cake batter that had been smeared across Lockon's upper lip. "Because every memory I have is a piece of the puzzle that makes up the life that led me to you… to this life… to this world we've created. To have all of the good, I'll take the bad, because it's brought us here. So how bad can it really be?"

Grinning, Lockon leaned in for a quick kiss. "That's…" He left off because he didn't have any words to describe what he was feeling.

Exchanging another kiss, Tieria stole back his cake batter and with a mischievous grin, ran away. "If you want the cake batter, you have to catch me." This made Lockon smile and give chase.


End file.
